More Enjoyable
by robsten63
Summary: One-shot fluff, set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Bella is making dinner and she mentions the advantages of their relationship after the change.. "I was err thinking that maybe after the change, you could find something to occupy my lips at night"...


**All characters belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer! **

* * *

I lifted my head off his perfectly sculpted chest, to glance at the clock. 5:30, crap Charlie would be home soon.

"Time to get dinner ready" I sighed, as I reluctantly pulled myself out of his cool embrace.

I small smile crept onto my lips as I heard Edward groan behind me, obviously as reluctant as I was to have distance between us. We had spent the better part of the afternoon lounging on the couch, bathing in each other's presence. If there was such a thing named heaven, I'm not sure it could be better than the feeling of being in _his_ embrace. I continued into the kitchen and pulled out the sausages and vegetables, while Edward made himself at home in Charlie's chair. I glanced over him, my breath caught in my throat, as my eyes roamed his perfect body. What I ever did to deserve this beautiful man I would never understand, but was grateful nonetheless. I managed to tear my eyes away from his body, when I noticed Edward was staring at me, obviously amused with my gawking. The blood rushed to my face, as I turned around and grabbed the chopping board and knife. I began humming to myself mindlessly, when I looked up to meet Edward's wary gaze.

"What?" I asked him as I continued to chopping the carrot.

He looked pointingly at the knife in my hand. "You're making me very nervous using that. Isn't there a smaller one you could use? Or would you like me to chop the veggies instead?"

I rolled my eyes, "Believe it or not, I can manage to use a knife without shopping my finger off".

He grimaced at the image. "I'm glad you think so", he replied, still watching as I made every slice.

"Ha ha" I replied sarcastically. "I've been cooking for as long as I remember, and I've barely every cut myself thank you very much".

He rolled his eyes in response. "Oh yeah because that comforts me" he retorted with a playful smile on his lips. Childishly I poked out my tongue to him in response, causing a soft chuckle to escape his lips. Ah, that sweet velvet laugh that warms my insides. I'd listen to that all day if I could.

"Will you miss it?" he whispered so softly I barely heard him. I glanced up to meet his golden eyes scorching into mine underneath those long black lashes.

"Miss what?" I replied softly, trying to concentrate under his intense gaze.

"This..." he gestured around the kitchen, still speaking just above a whisper. "Food... Cooking... It seems like something you enjoy. Will you miss it?"

I shrugged. "I suppose I will, especially certain foods, like chocolate, and pizza, oh and Italian, yum". At that my stomach grumbled, causing my face to flush in embarrassment. Edward chuckled, and I met his eyes again, to see the underlying sadness that he was trying to hide.

"But in saying that" I continued smiling, "it's just food, something I most definitely _can_ live without. I think what I'm gaining is _far_ greater. Plus you always say how revolting all this human food smells to you, so by the time I umm... change, I'll probably wonder why the hell I was appealed to it in the first place" I shrugged.

He laughed softly, and muttered "You continue to amaze me. How you can be so understanding and willing about this situation I'll never understand." His eyes held mine, searching them for my inner thoughts.

"I love you" I replied simply. "It's that easy" I smiled at him, gazing into his golden liquid eyes.

He smiled in response, and his gaze softened, however I could still see the underlying concern in them. However, over time I have come to learn that no matter what I say or do, he will always be apprehensive about this subject. I went back to chopping the veggies, as I considered what life would be like after I changed. This subject always seemed to be on the forefront of my mind these days, what with the graduating date flying closer and closer, and Victoria still on the loose. But whenever I pondered this subject, I always focused on the larger concerns, such as the pain, and leaving behind Charlie, Renee, and... I forced out the last name, _Jacob_. However, I had yet to consider the little things I had to give up, like food and sleeping, and all the little things that I would no longer be able to do. Of course these things were _nothing_ in comparison to what I gain, eternity with Edward, but they were things that I do love to do. Oh well, I will have plenty of other things to occupy my time with after the change, especially with my vast strength, speed and durability. Plus there will be certain advantages to never being able to sleep, and being _un_-breakable. Yes, I'm sure I could find something _more_ enjoyable than food or sleeping to do in my spare time.

"Love, what are you thinking?" Edward asked in a curious tone, pulling me out of my thoughts. The blood rushed to my cheeks as I shook my head, trying to dispel my thoughts. I was certainly not willing to share _those_ thoughts with Edward.

"Why are you blushing?" He continued, in an amused voice, his curiosity becoming more intense.

"Nothing" I mumbled, embarrassed, as I moved on from the carrots to the broccoli.

He groaned loudly. "Bella" he complained. Not being able to read my mind, annoyed him immensely, but when I refuse to share my thoughts, it irritates him beyond belief.

"I can't remember" I lied, not making contact with his eyes, hoping he would let the matter drop.

"Bella, love, don't insult me, we both know you can't lie. Please tell me?" he begged, in his soft velvet voice. At that point I made the biggest mistake, and glanced up to meet his eyes. They were boring into mine, curious and agitated, begging me to reveal my inner thoughts to him. I shook my head and sighed, with a small smile on my lips.

"Well I was thinking..."

"Yes?" He encouraged.

I turned around from his scorching gaze and faced my back to him, so I could try and form a coherent sentence. I grabbed the sausages and placed them in the frying pan as I continued.

"I was just thinking that after I do change, and you know, with not having to sleep and all, I'm sure I could find something _much_ more enjoyable to occupy my mouth with rather than food" I said quickly, while my face flushed a brighter shade of red. Had I really said that out loud? Stupid beautiful hypnotising vampire making me spill my thoughts to him.

He groaned loudly, and before I had time to turn around, I felt his cool marble arms wrap around my waist from behind me, as his lips caressed the back of neck. A shiver of pleasure ran down my spine as he continued to move his cool lips up my neck, making his way towards my ear. My fingertips softly ran up and down his arms as they held my body close to his, and I leaned my head back against his shoulder.

"You'll be the death of me Isabella" he whispered in my ear, as his lips caressed a small patch of skin behind my ear.

"Mmmhmm" I replied, while trying to controlling my breathing. In and out, in and out, I reminded myself. I was not ready to pass out, whilst basking in my beautiful version of heaven. His lips moved back down my neck, and continued across my shoulders, covering every inch of my bare skin with his ice cold lips.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me when I hear thoughts like that?" He mumbled against my skin as his lips made their way up the other side of my neck, leaving a trail of fire burning my skin from where his lips previously touched.

"Maybe you shouldn't dazzle my thoughts out of me then" I replied breathlessly, pulling his arms closer, tightening his grip on me.

"How was I supposed to know you were thinking such... seductive thoughts?" he whispered into my ear.

My breathing was becoming more erratic by the moment, but I was enjoying the pleasure to much to be embarrassed. "My blushing should have been an indicator" I manage to say in-between breaths.

"Yes, that is something _I_ will most definitely miss" he murmured against my skin as his lips made their way from my ear, slowly up my jaw line. "However" he continued, whilst gently spinning me to face him, never removing his lips from my skin, "as you said, there are _many _advantages". His lips continued up my jaw line, and moved on to my cheeks. "Now, Bella would enlighten me with this idea you had that would be able to occupy your lips?" he whispered seductively, caressing my cheeks with his cool lips.

"I was err thinking" I strangled to get out, as my breathing hitched, "maybe _you_ could find something to distract my lips at night". I wondered where I found the confidence to say any of this, considering I normally far too embarrassed to voice such thoughts. It probably had something to do with the cool lips I could feel caressing my skin, disorienting all my thoughts.

With that he moaned softly, and pulled me closer against his chest. One hand pressed against the small of my back pulling me closer, while the other tangled itself in my hair, pulling my face towards him. His lips fiercely met mine, with a passion that made me breathless. My warm, supple lips moved against his cold ones in perfect synchronization. My hands moved themselves subconsciously, tangling themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to me. After an immeasurable amount of time he pulled his lips off mine, before pecking them a few more times, then leaning his forehead against mine as we both tried to regulate our breathing.

"Maybe I should voice my thoughts more often if that's the response I'll get" I managed to get out, while panting heavily. He chuckled as he kissed my forehead, and pulled me into his stone embrace. We stood like that for a while, just relishing in each other's company, before I noticed the time.

"Crap, its 6 already, Charlie will be home soon, and dinner's no where near ready". I pulled back from his embrace to stare into his eyes. "_You_ distracted me" I accused playfully.

He chuckled and kissed my nose, whilst releasing me for his cold embrace. "I'm sorry, I was under the impression _you_ wanted me to come up with an idea to occupy your lips" he replied playfully, rising an eyebrow.

My face flushed red, as I turned around and turned the sausages in the frying pan. He chuckled behind me, and leaned against the counter as his fingertips trailed lightly up and down my spine. I shivered at the touch, and returned back to chopping the veggies. I should be embarrassed really, showing him the effect that his touch always seems to have upon me, but he seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. Plus in the moment, embarrassment is the furtherest emotion in my mind. His fingertips continued to caress my back as I chopped the veggies, and it took every ounce of concentration I had to remain focused on the task at hand. That however vanished when he leaned closer to me, and pressed his lips to the back of my neck. My hand stilled as his lips slowly moved up and down my neck.

"You know, using a knife can become seriously dangerous when you're not concentrating" I breathed out, trying to regulate my breathing. He stopped immediately, obviously realising the knife gripped in my hand. Before I had time to respond, at vampire speed he grabbed the knife out of my hand, and within seconds he grabbed me by the hips and placed me up on the counter. I glanced around and noticed the vegetables where all cut up and inside the pot on the stove.

"You were saying?" he asked smugly, his eyes alight with excitement.

I shook my head, and giggled. One of my hands tugged on his shirt, pulling his body closer to mine, whilst my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. My other hand trailed softly up his stone cold chest, along his neck, and lightly caressed one of his cheeks. "I love you", I whispered softly, gazing into his golden eyes. His lips curved into a heartbreakingly beautiful smile as he whispered "forever", before once again pressing his lips to mine, allowing me to bask in my own personal heaven.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW? haha :) It makes my day, and I always make sure I visit the profile page and check out the stories of those who review. Thanks, I love you's :)**


End file.
